


What We Need

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Salem's Lot (TV 1979)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:26:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: This is based on the 1979 'Salem's Lot movie. It's written in first person from Straker's point of view during the second scene, when Straker realizes Ben Mears is watching the Marsten House and him.





	What We Need

**Author's Note:**

> I was struck by the almost Lovecraftian hunger in Ben's eyes, which is why I labeled this story 'Ben Mears/Marsten House. Such pairings of mingled antipathy and fascination often occur between Lovecraft's protagonists and a cursed dwelling of some sort. The hero feels revulsion and fear for the dwelling, yet he can't stay away from it. David Soul played up these emotions beautifully in the second scene of the 1979 movie of 'Salem's Lot. I found myself wondering what Straker thought, when finding this almost stalker like attention directed at his master's intended lair. This story is the result. 
> 
> I don't own 'Salem's Lot or the characters. They have kidnapped my imagination from time to time, taking me away from my own worlds, much to the chagrin of my original characters. :)

I can feel your hunger across the distance. 

I’m no stranger to hunger. I feed it, nourish it. I provide for it, even when it gives me nightmares. 

Such is the debt I owe the master. 

What debt do you owe me, mortal man?

No, not to me. You’re not looking at me. It’s the house which has enchanted you. I can see your bond on the sweat on your brow. This house has marked you as its own. It has drawn you back to its side, just as it’s drawn the master and me. 

Are you an ally or an enemy? Both are vital to our survival, the master’s and mine, oh, yes. 

We need allies to exist, to watch us while we’re vulnerable, to serve us while we’re helpless, and to keep our foes in check. 

We need those foes, too, though, to keep eternity from getting too boring. One can only savour so many sheep. A monster gets tired of a diet of tender little victims who never fight back. 

An enemy can lend spice not only the master’s dining experiences, but his immortal existence. 

You, sir, strike me as nothing if not spicy. I both dread, yet look forward to the changes that you’ll bring. 

For change is inevitable both for man and monster. 

Not that I think anyone needs to tell you that. You have the look of man facing change right now. 

How astute you are, sir. When my master brings change to this town, how will you face it? What weapons will you bring to bear against the dark force he channels within his undead frame?

Or will you open your arms, like so many in this small town to embrace it?

You don’t strike me as being an accepting soul, sir. I can see the battle already beginning in your eyes. 

You can be certain we’ll be ready for you, once it begins.


End file.
